


Strike

by Willia



Category: Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira était, de tout évidence, le clou de sa carrière. L'énigme des énigmes. Et surtout, un adversaire à sa hauteur. Il était temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike

**Author's Note:**

> Attention cette fiction porte sur les films, elle contient donc des spoilers sur ceux-ci si vous ne connaissez que les mangas/animes

"Pourquoi ne te tiens-tu jamais droit ?"

Cette question, on l'avait souvent posée à L. "Pourquoi ne te tiens-tu jamais droit?" Parce qu'il porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules, tout simplement. Parce qu'à chaque mouvement il le sent, ce poids, et que chaque jour il devient un peu plus lourd. Parce qu'il a oublié comment on faisait pour marcher correctement depuis longtemps, et que cet exercice est devenu l'un des plus durs pour lui. Et quand il essaie, sa démarche est tordue et raide, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de supporter le poids du monde quand on se tient droit, c'est plutôt connu chez les gens qui portent le poids du monde.

L a vu les pires horreurs, les pires criminels, et pourtant ; pourtant : il a toujours aimé démêlé les histoires les entourant. Comme on déroule lentement une bobine de ficelle en défaisant les nœuds qui s'y sont tissés un par un, avec une patience immense que L dit ne pas posséder. Car les énigmes en vérité, c'est différent. Bien sûr, c'est son travail, mais c'est autre chose. C'est plus profond. Comme un autre monde. Ca n'a rien à voir en vérité. C'est dans les énigmes que tout se passe, c'est dans les énigmes qu'il découvre tout. C'est là qu'il se sent à sa place.

Kira était, de tout évidence, le clou de sa carrière. L'énigme des énigmes. Et surtout, un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Il était temps.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu une éternité pour avoir un tel adversaire pour lui tenir tête. Certains pourraient dire toute sa vie ; et ils auraient raison, car c'est bien cette énigme, l'énigme des énigmes, qui lui a coûté la vie.

Mais ça en valait la peine, d'un certain point de vue. Il aura résolu l'énigme, après tout, non ? Il aura résolu l'énigme des énigmes. Personne ne se souviendra de lui pour ça, mais qui en a quoi que ce soit à faire, de toute façon ? Ce qui compte, c'est de résoudre les énigmes. C'est tout ce qui est important. Rien d'autre, rien d'autre. Pas lui, pas les autres, juste l'énigme.

Et puis ce n'était pas seulement l'énigme la plus longue à résoudre. C'était aussi celle qui l'a mené à tant. C'est celle qui l'a mené à douter, celle qui l'a mené à tant de sentiments et de réflexions qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il a perdu espoir. Il ne savait même pas quel effet ça faisait, avant l'énigme des enigmes. Il ne s'agissait que d'un mot que l'on trouve dans les livres, le genre de mots derrière lesquels les gens peureux se cachaient quand ils se croyait sans ressources.

Mais la vérité, c'est que ça existait, "perdre espoir". C'était réel. Et violent. Un énorme poing dans la figure. Ou peut-être L était-il un homme peureux qui se cachait, après tout. Peut-être. Qui sait à présent.

Il avait aussi cru trouver un ami. Il voulait réellement y croire. Mais il s'efforçait de balayer toute certitude de son esprit, comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour être certain de conserver son esprit critique. Etre sûr de ne pas laisser tomber la bobine de ficelle tâchée de sang qui reposait sur ses genoux. Parce que si on perd l'extrémité, c'est foutu. Si on relève les yeux un instant ou qu'on laisse quelqu'un nous distraire, autant abandonner tout de suite et laisser son successeur prendre sa place.

Parce qu'on ne résout pas d'énigme en étant distrait. Alors L n'a eu de cesse de se répéter que cette amitié étrange qu'il entretenait était fausse, même s'il voulait y croire plus que tout. Il aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour pouvoir converser ? Quelqu'un d'assez patient pour passer du temps avec lui et ne rien lui dire alors qu'il engouffrait dans sa bouche des quantités impressionnantes de sucre sous diverses formes ?

Mais, évidemment, ce n'était pas la vérité. Rien qu'un nuage de fumée, à peine. Moins d'un petit brouillard lui masquant la réalité, L le savait, mais il voulait encore y croire, et ça l'avait ralenti, il le savait.

Il s'en voulait. Se laisser tromper par ça. Un pauvre espoir un peu illusoire et stupide, qu'il ait trouvé un ami. Il en avait longtemps voulu un. Alors en trouver un dans ces conditions, il n'y avait rien de pire.

Alors quand il avait décidé de marquer son nom dans le cahier pour se prémunir du pouvoir de celui-ci, c'était par choix stratégique évidemment ; mais pas entièrement, il le savait bien.

Si Light était bien Kira - et les probabilités étaient plus que fortes - alors L n'était plus très utile dans la résolution d'une quelconque énigme. Si une simple illusion et un tout petit peu d'espoir pouvaient venir à bout d'un jugement parfait, sa présence ne faisait qu'handicaper le monde de la résolution d'énigmes. Un successeur viendrait, de toute façon. Il y en a plein, des successeurs potentiels. De la même manière qu'il y aura toujours plein d'énigmes. Des montagnes et des montagnes de bobines de ficelle à démêler. Ce n'est pas ça qui manque.

Arrêter Kira en valait la peine. Si Light était Kira, l'inscription du nom de L dans le cahier en valait doublement la peine. Une fois pour Light, Une fois pour L. Doublement la peine. Strike.

L fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il se pencha sur la cahier, et inscrivit du bout de son stylo son nom suivit de quelques mots de description. Strike.


End file.
